


Marzenia lunatyka

by acidcheri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcheri/pseuds/acidcheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trochę o uczuciach i pragnieniach Stilesa, gdy Nogitsune rozgościł się w jego ciele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marzenia lunatyka

To było jak... powolne umieranie. Zagłębianie się dalej i dalej w ciecz, która za wszelką cenę chciała dostać się do wewnątrz ciała poprzez wszystkie możliwe otwory. Zatykała uszy i sprawiała, że był głuchy na wszystko poza zamkniętym szczelnie na cztery spusty umysłem. Ciemna konsystencja przysłaniała wzrok, oślepiając szeroko otwarte ze strachu oczy. Mięśnie drżały od wstrzymywanego powietrza, które powoli stawało się niezdatne do użycia. Szczęki puszczały, zawsze to robiły, wpuszczając do organizmu truciznę, stopniowo sięgającą po każdą komórkę w styranym ciele. Krzyk zagłuszony niezrozumiałym bulgotem. Nieudana próba nawoływania o pomoc. Niemalże można było poczuć, jak każda pora na skórze skomle. Kończyny ociężałe, obciążone niewidzialnym balastem, pomagającym upaść na samo dno tego niekończącego się zbiornika. 

Tak właśnie się czuł każdej nocy. Niezdolny do przebudzenia i pozbawiony kontroli nad całym swoim jestestwem. Świadomy, że to tylko kolejny koszmar, który splamił jego słodkie, piękne marzenia senne. Zjawa nawiedzająca go w niemal każdej chwili samotności, wabiąca obietnicami, które ostatecznie zamienią się w to samo, powtarzające się od dłuższego czasu przekleństwo. Był zbrukany, splamiony, sponiewierany i wymięty przez swój własny umysł, nad którym stracił kontrolę. Grzesznik, pełzający po świecie, ledwo utrzymujący się przy życiu. Na skraju wykończenia, jednak wciąż trzymający się desperacko swojej własności. 

Tak właśnie się czuł. Pragnął jedynie zapomnieć o wszystkim co istnieje i zasnąć. Dać odrobinę odpoczynku temu mechanizmowi, który co rano dźwigał go na drgające z wycieńczenia nogi. Chciał poczuć bezsmakową pustkę otaczającą go zewsząd. Nie czuć nic przez moment, albo dwa. Najlepiej przez odrobinę dłużej. Jednak pomimo zignorowania jego modlitw, on trzymał się i walczył. Każdej nocy, każdego poranka. Bo przecież nie mógł umrzeć tak szybko. Ledwie poznając smak życia.  

Ciągłych myśli o dniu następnym - nieznanym i nieodkrytym przez nikogo. Chciał jeszcze nie raz spijać słodycz ze słodkich ust tych, których obdarował miłością. Czuć na górnej wardze słone krople, które spływały w dół jego policzków z zaczerwienionych i podpuchniętych od szlochu oczu. Przełykać gorzką porażkę, krzywiąc się przy tym potwornie. Szaleńczą euforię wygranej, będącej mieszanką wszystkich możliwych smaków, jakie mógł przypisać z niezbyt rozległego arsenału dotychczasowych doznań. Chciał poznać jeszcze więcej rzeczy, jakie skrywał świat. W końcu był młody. Niewiele wiedział, niewiele widział a i przypraw jeszcze nie nazbierał w ilości wystarczającej. 

Oglądać niezwykle jasny na tle ciemności księżyc z parapetu swojego okna. Poznawać kolejne konstelacje, potrafić je zlokalizować, leżąc na wilgotnej od rosy trawie. Czuć, jak tkanina na plecach przemaka. Tak bardzo marzył, aby zobaczyć z bliska odległe o lata świetlne planety układu słonecznego. Pragnął poznawać, doświadczać, czuć aż zaprze mu dech w piersi. Oczy zawsze szeroko otwarte, uważne, widzące każdy szczegół otaczającego go świata. Chorobliwa ciekawość i wiecznie niecierpliwe kończyny, pragnące zabrać go daleko, daleko w świat. Przed siebie. Czuć motyle w brzuchu; poczuć każdy ich gatunek. Oglądać ćmy zlatujące się do ognia, rozpalonego, gdy jeszcze było jasno. 

Żyć pełnią życia i nie żałować ani jednego dnia, godziny, minuty, sekundy! Oddychać pełną piersią z uśmieszkiem zadowolenia w kąciku wąskich warg. Nie spać całymi dniami, szukając kolejnych widoków do ujrzenia, szczytów do wspięcia się, rzek do przepłynięcia. Czuć suchy piach i palące słońce na odkrytych, czerwonych ramionach. Chciał... 

Uciec z tego miasta, od ludzi i obowiązków nawarstwiających się co dnia, powoli grzebiących cię pod ziemią. 

Tak właśnie się czuł. Tonął, umierał we śnie i odradzał się o poranku. Ale on nie chciał umierać! Chciał żyć! Wyobrażał sobie wiele razy moment, w którym wyrwie kończyny z ciężarów i wypłynie na powierzchnię. Ocierał oczy z tego szlamu. Znowu widział i słyszał. I uśmiechał się, jak nikt inny na świecie. Uśmiechem tak szerokim, że szczęki bolały po kilku sekundach. O oczach jasnych, niemalże świecących własnym blaskiem. Policzkach zaróżowionych i pełnych życia. Wygrzebywał się z tego potwornego miejsca, które nawiedzało go w snach. Miejsca, które obrazowało emocje duszące go od środka. Odpoczywał na skraju tego koszmaru, który więził go przez setki lat aż w końcu odchodził. 

Nie zadziałało. Nie mogło w tej lepkiej, dusznej ciemności. 

Za każdym razem staczał batalię na śmierć i życie. Drżące, spocone ciało nie zaznawało odpoczynku a cichy, wręcz niesłyszalny szloch od czasu do czasu zdołał uciec przez wykrzywione z bólu i rozpaczy wargi. 

Czasem krzyczał, a jego ojciec przybiegał zaniepokojony do jego pokoju, aby uspokoić go w swym silnym uścisku, kołysząc w przód i w tył, szepcąc, że "wszystko w porządku, to tylko koszmar".  

Mało sypiał, był blady, miał podkrążone oczy a jego ciało znajdowało się w ciągłej agonii. Jego przyjaciele się martwili, ale przecież chudy, bezbronny Stiles nie może być potężnym, tysiącletnim demonem, prawda? 

Prawda?


End file.
